A Change Of Scenery
by angelic24731
Summary: Join Harry, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy as they discover powers they never knew about and journey through Hogwarts. But remember... Neither can live while the other survives. Rated K, Some Pairings, !DragonSlayer!Harry, slight OOCness. Enjoy!
1. Harry Potter

A CHANGE OF SCENERY

A Fairy Tail and Harry Potter Crossover

I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Welcome to my first fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy reading it.  
Harry, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are all 11.

Rated K, !Dragon Slayer!Harry, Maybe Harry/Erza. No flamers please.  
Don't Like, Don't read.  
~Angelic24731

Chapter 1

As the sun glared through clouds of white, across a hillside a gleaming red steam train was winding its way north, to Hogwarts. Aboard were the many young witches and wizards who were about to be educated in magic. Among these youngsters was Harry Potter, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia. Sitting in the very end compartment discussing what their first year will be like, and being themselves generally.

"Natsu! I swear if you throw up on me I'm going to throw you out of this window!" said Lucy angrily as she huffed and swept her blonde hair out of her face. "You guys know I cant handle transportation!" Natsu whined as he flopped on the seat. Gray looked at the pitiful mage and said "Your completely stupid, didn't I tell you to see Wendy before we set off?" Natsu snapped his head around "What did you say you droopy eyed stripper?!" Gray glared menacingly. "YOU WANNA GO?!" He yelled. "FINE BY ME!" Shouted Natsu. "Guys! Not in a small compartment!" Reasoned Lucy, but it wasn't needed as Natsu slumped against the window again, looking sickly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the compartment Erza and Harry were talking about Fiore. It was the country they were from and where they learnt magic. "It feels weird being so far away." Said Harry thoughtfully. Erza nodded in agreement, and blushed slightly. "She liiiikes you." Said Happy rolling his tongue, but he was soon lying unconscious on the floor. Erza had punched him. "I wonder how things are going in the guild." She voiced. "With any luck another dark guild will be trying to destroy it by tomorrow." Said Harry and they both laughed.

Suddenly they were interrupted as the door to the compartment slid open and a round faced boy looked in fearfully. He tried not to look at Natsu, who was being dangled out of the window by Lucy and Gray. "H-Have any of you seen a t-toad?" He asked quietly whilst looking at his shoelaces. Harry pondered for a moment then sniffed the air. "Try checking your pocket." He said. The boy reached into his pocket and his face lit up. "Trevor!" He cried and pulled out a green toad, then his face went a blotchy red as he realised Trevor had been in his pocket the entire time. "My name is Neville L-Longbottom." Said the boy with a look of what could be described as bravery. "Nice to meet you." Said Erza politely. "I hope we can be good friends." Neville nodded breathlessly. In his world, these guys were the definition of cool.

"We should introduce ourselves as well." Said Harry. "Over there about to fall off the train is Natsu, if your wondering he gets travel sick." Harry was interrupted by a slightly green Natsu sitting back down and saying weakly "Its not my fault." Harry shrugged it off and continued "The one with hardly any clothes on is Gray-" He was stopped again as Gray looked down at himself and yelled in surprise. "When did that happen?!" before picking up his clothes that he had scattered around. Harry huffed and Neville knew from the look on his face Harry didn't like being interrupted.

"The blonde is Lucy." As Neville looked over he saw a pretty blonde girl wave cheerfully and he felt his heart skip a beat. "And the cat is Happy." Only then did Neville notice the blue cat on the floor. He wondered how it had got there. "Then we have Erza." Harry gestured to the red headed female sitting opposite him and she smiled slightly. "And I'm Harry." He finished quickly. Neville's eyes went wide as he realised. "Your Harry Potter!" He cried and tried to get a glimpse of the lightning bolt scar that was hidden beneath Harry's fringe. After pushing it aside Neville just stared in awe.

The five in the compartment burst into laughter and Neville looked at them in confusion. "The faces people make when you show them that Harry!" Cried Lucy as she held her sides. Soon all anyone could do was laugh. "Well, I've got to go." Said Neville finally. "There's a girl who was helping look for Trevor so I need to tell her I found him." "See you at Hogwarts then." Said Erza and Neville left the compartment, sliding the door shut as he went. "So Harry it seems like your famous." Said Gray after a moment of silence. "Oh shut up." Harry said playfully and they all grinned.

Outside in the hallway Neville stood very still. He did not believe he had just met Harry Potter! The one who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He was brought out of his fantasy by a bushy haired girl who was marching towards him looking rather annoyed. "I checked everywhere Neville and no one had seen Trevor and I almost got knocked over by some very immature people just running in the corridors and then this one idiot shocks me with a poor display of magic, honestly! That is not a spell to turn a rat yellow and-"Neville held out Trevor and Hermione stopped talking abruptly. "Relax Hermione, I found Trevor and you'll never guess what!" He said excitedly. Hermione just huffed and said "What is it?" "I. Met. Harry. POTTER!" He cried and Hermione's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" She squealed. "OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod He IS ON THIS TRAIN!" Neville nodded quickly and Hermione had sparkles in her eyes. "NEVILLE YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" She wailed.

Then a door opened on the end compartment and Harry looked out. "What's going on out here its really Lou-" Harry trailed off as he spotted Neville. "Oh! Hey Nev! Who's this?" He said. Neville smiled and said "This is Hermione, She was helping me look for Trevor. Hermione, this is Harry." Hermione gaped in surprise. "You-you-you-" she stuttered. Her eyes glazing over. Harry stepped into the corridor. "What's happening Harry?" Called a female voice from inside the compartment. "Nothing Erza, I'll be a minute." He said and shut the door with a click. Hermione just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Your going to catch flies if you stay like that." Harry joked. Hermione shut her mouth quickly and blushed bright red. It seemed like she had forgotten how to breathe. "Nice to meet you." Said Harry and held out his hand. She took it and they shook. Neville just watched Hermione's dazed expression with amusement. Typical Girls. Harry left into his compartment and Hermione squealed again. "I can't believe I just met Harry Potter!" She cried. Neville rolled his eyes and dragged to cheerful Hermione down the train in search for an empty compartment.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

A CHANGE OF SCENERY

**Hey Guys, I'm so happy that my first story get so many view so fast! Thank you if you favourited and if you reviewed! I'm so happy I decided to post another chapter only 1 day after the last one! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Hogwarts

It was getting dark outside and the lamps flickered on as the Hogwarts Express clattered through a forest. Talking and laughing the five Fiore wizards in the end compartment pulled on their school robes. "Ugh, I hate these." Whined Natsu as he pulled a stray thread from the cuff of his cloak. "None of it colour co-ordinates." Gray sat there fidgeting with his buttons, until Lucy slapped his hand away and gave him a 'Don't-even-think-about-getting-undressed' look.

Erza was looking cheerful as she finished off a strawberry vanilla cake she had bought from the trolley lady. Harry just sat there in thought. What would Hogwarts be like? Before he could think up the possibilities however a loud voice echoed around the train. "Would all students please prepare to disembark, we are approaching the school." Natsu stood up happily as the train started slowing down. "Come on lets get our stuff!" He cheered as he went to pull his luggage off the rack. "Natsu don't-" Started Harry, but before he could stop him Natsu slipped and fell into Erza, knocking the remainder of her strawberry cake to the floor.

Harry's blood went cold, time seemed to stop in the compartment as everyone watched the cake splatter over the floor. Then it was silent. "You guys.." Said Erza darkly as she began to shake with anger. "Run for it!" Yelled Gray and the four mages and Happy bolted out of the compartment door just as they heard Erza cry "REQUIP!" Harry doubled his pace as he ran past random students all preparing to leave the train. He heard shouts of pain behind and guessed Gray had been caught. "Better you than me Gray!" Harry called as he passed Neville. "Harry what-" But Harry was already gone, he did not feel like getting sent to hospital on his first day of school.

As Harry neared the front of the train he caught sight of the trolley lady. "I found you!" He yelled over the racket. She seemed to try and escape as he neared her, but the oncoming stampede of students trying to leave the train stopped her after a couple of steps. "I would like to buy a strawberry cake please!" He said. She gave him a frightened look and pointed towards the trolley. After locating the cake Harry snatched two and started to battle against the rush of panicked students as he fought back to go the way he came. He quickly spotted the angry redhead. A fuming Erza was standing amongst several unconscious bodies, four of which were Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy.

"Erza stop!" Harry shouted but someone grabbed his arm from behind. He whirled around to come face to face with a tall red haired boy with freckles. "I'll have to stop you there." He said with highest authority. "Leave this to me, I'm a prefect." Harry glared at him, he already disliked the boy. "Let go of my arm." He said and the prefect looked surprised, retracting his arm quickly. Harry turned back to Erza and held out the strawberry cakes before she could reach him. She stopped in her tracks and grabbed them quickly, wolfing down the sponge and icing before anyone else could mutilate it. Harry approached her cautiously "Better?" Erza nodded silently and they went back to the compartment to collect their bags, leaving everyone in a state of total confusion.

Finally they had arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, Erza and the now concious others all stared up at the castle in awe. "Wow." Said Lucy weakly. Harry could only nod in agreement. It was quite breathtaking to look up at the many lit turrets and towers of the great structure. Harry tore his eyes off the building as they were pushed by the crowd onto a small platform, Where a tall brutish man with a tangled beard held a lantern. "All righ'!" He bellowed to the students. "First years follow me!" and beckoned with a large hand. Harry felt a hand grip his and he was suddenly being pulled through the jostling people, He looked up to see it was Erza. A blush was creeping up his cheeks, he shook his head, now was not the time.

Once they had burst out of the suffocating mass they located Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy waiting by the tall man. He was surprised at the amount of first years, there were about a dozen. After trekking through a thin woodland path they clambered into small boats. Harry realised then that Hogwarts was on a cliff overlooking a massive inky black lake. "Not more transportation." Natsu groaned as he clutched his stomach and leant over the side of his boat. Harry felt a hint of relief that Natsu was not in his boat. However Gray and Lucy were looking away pointedly.

After what seemed like hours gliding across the smooth surface of the lake they disembarked in a small cavern that was supposedly under the school. The final stretch was climbing a few stone steps and then they were still, standing in front of two massive wooden doors. It was dimly lit in the cavern, and Harry almost tripped on the stairs but with Erza's quick reactions Harry was steadied almost immediately. The massive bearded man stepped up to the doors and rapped his knuckles on the wood. They all waited in silence before the doors were opened to reveal a strict looking woman with a tight bun and a lined face. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said with a small smile.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Hello once again! I have been very deep in thought lately about where this story was going and to be honest for a while I really wasn't sure. But the thought of giving up on my first Fan fiction when I got reviews and favourites... I knew I had to continue! SO after many tedious hours I have decided on a storyline! :D And this chapter is only the beginning! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3 - The Sorting Hat

The inside of Hogwarts was nothing like the grey stone outer walls. Harry had to squint before his eyes adjusted to the golden glow of the entrance hall. A beautifully carved staircase wound its way around the room and up to various wooden doors, some within reach, some barely visible. The torches burned merrily and the ceiling was so high Harry reckoned that the whole of their guild could fit into this one room comfortably. A cough snapped him out of his thoughts. The woman with the stern face was standing a few feet away, arms crossed. "Follow me." She said impatiently and the crowd of first years followed, reluctant to leave the magnificent hallway. They entered into a small chamber.

"In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates." The woman said and gestured to another door behind her. Harry was not looking forward to finding his way around this place. "But first we have to hold a sorting ceremony, I'm professor McGonagall and when I call out your name the ceremony will decide which house you belong in, The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When your here, your house will be like your family. You can gain points, or loose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Please use this time to smarten yourselves up for your peers and professors." Her eyes lingered on Natsu's frayed cloak and another boys face that had dirt smudged across it. Without a word she swept through the door and talking broke out amongst the first years.

"What do you suppose the sorting ceremony is?" Questioned Lucy. Gray shrugged, "Beats me, But it cant be something too difficult, its not like they would spring a dragon on a bunch of kids." Natsu looked dejected at this. As Harry swept his gaze across the students, a ginger boy that was conversing with Neville proclaimed "Fred told me its something like beating a troll!" Harry snorted with laughter. The boy who had spoken flushed red and glared at him. Harry returned it with enthusiasm. He wasn't the only one that had laughed however, a pale blonde boy had also sniggered. He pushed his way through the crowd to come to a halt in front of the redhead. "Don't be such an ignorant fool, Why would they make us fight a troll?" Harry immediately decided he liked this blonde boy.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The ginger haired boy retaliated, by now quite a lot of the first years had turned to listen in on the argument. "Let me guess." Sneered the blonde boy "Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." "THAT'S RON WEASLEY TO YOU!" The boy bellowed and pointed at him with a trembling finger. "And don't even think about insulting me! My brother is a prefect!" At this point Neville snagged his sleeve, "Leave it Ron." He said quietly. Ron pushed him away forcefully, with a gasp he fell to the floor. At this point Harry could not stay still any longer, the sight of his friends getting hurt made him angry, and Harry would not stand for that.

"Oi." Said Harry as he went to stand in between the two. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." "That's right!" Said five other voices, he hadn't noticed Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy walk with him. Ron didn't look so sure of himself now. "If you play with fire." Said Natsu as he lit a flame in his palm. "Your going to get burned!" And he launched himself at the boy, His aim was true. However before he could reach him a bolt of crackling lightning struck him. Harry was angry, but he wasn't stupid. The silence in the chamber was broken when the door opened and professor McGonagall walked in. "We're ready for you now." She said.

Harry couldn't stop a gasp escaping his mouth as he walked into the giant hall. The ceiling must have been enchanted. Because all Harry could see was a large span of midnight sky riddled with stars. He assumed the stars were moving, until he noticed they were actually thousands of glowing candles floating above their heads. He swept a lock of hair out of his face. Barely five seconds had passed and they were standing at the front of the hall. All that interested Harry now was a rugged old hat on a stool. He wondered what this had to do with the sorting ceremony. He noticed the whole school was staring at the hat, so he stared too. SO intensely that he almost jumped a foot in the air when it twitched. A rip in the front opened and the hat, to Harry's amazement, began to sing.

**Many years ago,**

**When I was newly sown,**

**There were four founders living,**

**Their names are still well known.**

**Brave Gryfindor with nerves of steel,**

**Smart Ravenclaw, A sharp mind,**

**Loyal Hufflepuff, her friendships real,**

**Cunning Slytherin, What a find!**

**And so Hogwarts began,**

**With founders teaching all,**

**And students learnt and laughed and grew,**

**Inside this very hall.**

**And once again more minds have come,**

**so many more people see,**

**So try me on, and I will show you,**

**Where you ought to be!**

So they just had to try on the hat. Once he had got over his initial surprise at seeing a talking hat he felt disappointed it wasn't something more interesting. And did he really have to try it on with the whole school watching? There was a round of applause at the hats song. Then professor McGonagall unravelled a scroll and looked down at it through her spectacles. It was completely silent in the great hall as she read out the first name.

"Dragneel, Natsu."


	4. The Hat's Decision

**Hey There! If you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while it's because my computer kinda broke. So I spent plenty of time writing new chapters so I could start posting them really quick! Believe me I never realised how much time I spent on the computer before it stopped working. I'm also feeling quite sad about finishing all episodes of D Gray Man, which is one of my favourite animes... ALLEN WALKER IS AWESOME. But I've calmed down from the lost soul I was when it ended, I'm sure we all know that feeling. Anyway ... Good news that will cheer everyone up! I heard from a good anime watching friend of mine that Hiro Mashima is thinking about making more episodes of Fairy Tail! **

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail**

**Plz Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - The Hat's Decision

"Dragneel, Natsu."

Natsu stepped forward with wobbling legs, It was almost the same feeling that transportation gave him. Hoping he wasn't about to be violently sick all over the other first years he made his way to the rickety stool. He plonked down quickly and felt the hat drop over his head. It blocked out his vision completely. "Hmm." Said a voice, making him jump suddenly. He thought he could hear sniggering coming from the first years, he would have to get them later. "You're a strange one." Said the hat, drawing back his attention. "Where would suit you best?" Pondered the hat. "You haven't really got a sharp mind, so Ravenclaw's out." "Oi" interrupted Natsu "What's that supposed to mean?" The hat ignored him. "You don't seem very cunning, so Slytherins out." A vein throbbed in the mages forehead, if this hat didn't stop the insults soon he was going to be reduced to a pile of ash. "Hufflepuff or Gryfindor?" The hat asked himself. Nastu didn't know how long he was sat under the hat, but at the end of mindless blabbing to himself the hat finally announced "GRYFINDOR!"  
With a wide grin Natsu went to sit at the table decked out in bright red and gold, leaving the hat on the stool for the next.

"Finnigan, Seamus."

A sandy-haired boy stepped up at this moment, he looked about ready to faint. When the hat was placed on his head it only took a minute to decide "GRYFINDOR!" Seamus went and sat opposite Natsu.

"Fullbuster, Gray."

Gray actually felt cold. It was as though he was back in the past, training to become an ice mage. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. He would have to get used to the cold of this unknown magic if he truly wished to master it. As he walked to the stool he felt his confidence build in every step. He could do this, just as he accomplished control over the ice. He would succeed this time as well, he knew it. "A bitter past, and possibly an even darker future, that is if you make the wrong decisions. It really depends on what you decide... But looking at you I see the heart of a lion, you are definitely one for GRYFINDOR!" Gray smiled slightly as he walked over to Natsu but really his brain was whirring with questions, he almost wanted to run back and force the hat to tell him what was coming. But he knew the hat wouldn't tell him.

"Granger, Hermione."

Harry suddenly remembered this girl from the train, she looked nauseous at she sat on the stool."Tricky one here." Said the hat in Hermione's ear. "There's definitely talent, I can see it. A thirst for knowledge... a longing for a good book... So I'm going to put you in" Hermione held her breath. "RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat.

"Heartfilia, Lucy."

Lucy was muttering to herself as she walked up the podium. As the hat dropped over her eyes and everything went dark she heard a voice. "Heartfilia eh? I don't know... Loyal? I suppose..." Lucy tightened her hold on the stool. "With my friends." She said "With your friends? Are you sure? It's not always wise to let what you want get in the way of what is truly best for you, but I don't see any harm in choices. GRYFINDOR!" Lucy beamed and went to sit down next to Natsu.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Harry smiled at him as he took his seat on the stool. After a while of waiting the hat announced "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Neville ran off still wearing the hat. After some laughter from the students Neville was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, red in the face.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Harry recognised this person, it was the blonde boy from before.

_~flashback~_

_He wasn't the only one who laughed however, a pale blonde boy had also snickered. he pushed his way through the crowd. "Don't be stupid, Why would they make us fight a troll? Are you actually as dumb as you look?" Harry decided he liked this pale boy._

_~end of flashback_

Harry knew there was something interesting about Malfoy. The hat had barely touched his head before it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Harry caught his eyes and gave an acknowledging nod which Draco returned before sitting at the table decked out in green.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

Another for the slytherin table, it was Harry's turn next.

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers broke out in the hall as Harry made his way up onto the platform, feeling as though his legs had turned to lead. As he sat on the stool the last thing he saw was a hall full of curious faces before all he could see was the inside of the sorting hat. "Difficult, Very Difficult." The hat murmered. "Not one for Hufflepuff. Even though you're pretty loyal..." Harry wished he could just sink into the floor, he heard a faint buzz of remarks from the students. "Very smart, Cunning.. Plenty of courage, But only if there isn't another option... Tactical... You're a sly one, that's for sure. Slytherin or Ravenclaw? The best choice is..." Harry tensed. "RAVENCLAW!" He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he sighed in relief of actually being sorted. He was worried he would just sit there until the Professor pulled the hat off him and told him there was a mistake. He was slightly disappointed with the result of not being with Natsu, Lucy or Gray. As he sat at the Ravenclaw table amidst loud cheering he just caught Professor McGonagall say the next name.

"Scarlet, Erza."

Harry watched as Erza shakily made her way to the stool. It fell over her eyes. Harry waited in silence. When Erza also became a Ravenclaw Harry was delighted, he beamed at her as she sat down next to him with a small smile on her face. That's when Harry overheard a fellow Ravenclaw fourth year say "Aww, what an adorable couple!" Harry blushed violently and turned away. Luckily Erza hadn't heard and was watching the rest of the sorting. A boy named Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley went to Gryfindor, Whilst Blaise Zambini went to Slytherin. Once all first years were seated a man Harry hadn't noticed before rose from his seat. He had a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. "Now that we are all sorted, I just have a few words to say before we tuck into our delicious feast. And they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you!" Over the cheering that followed Harry laughed and his spirits could only soar higher as mountains of food appeared in front of them. He had never felt happier than today.


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload, I really need to sort everthing on my computer into files. :(**

**To make up for it I have a long fun filled chapter for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

**Warning!: There is lots of weasley bashing in this chapter. :) *Evil Grin***

**Nightmares**

Darkness, Complete darkness. Harry rubbed at his eyes, but the blackness did not leave his sight. Where was he? He tried to move, but his body felt too heavy. However he seemed to be standing, rooted to the floor as though vines had entwined around his ankles. What was this place?

"It is done?"

Harry started and tried to look through the gloom, there was someone speaking not far off.

"Yes, that fool. Did he really think he could match my power?" Said another voice.

Harry was extremely confused, Who are you? Was what he wanted to shout. But for some reason his voice didn't seem to be working.

"Good. Now begins the next stage of my plan."

What Plan? Someone was plotting something and it frustrated Harry that he couldnt see the speaker. He struggled against his invisible bonds.

"We shall live forever."

Harry stopped struggling. His eyes widened. Live forever? 'Thats impossible' he thought to himself. 'Nothing can continue forever'. But he felt he was doubting himself, had these people really found a way to become immortal? The thoughts piled up in his head, Their pressure so heavy Harry's head ached. He couldn't think straight. His mind was whirring, his eyes were blurring, the darkness seemed to be spinning, and then-

BAM

Harry snapped his eyes open as his head hit something hard. He cried out in pain as he lay on the floor, massaging his head from where he had just hit it on the wooden boards. There was a couple of other distict thuds and shouts as some of his dorm mates fell out of their beds also. "What the hell!?" Shouted one Terry Boot, who was currently sitting on the floor. "Sorry." Said Harry meekly as he was struck with the glares of five Ravenclaw boys. "Next time set an alarm clock." Sighed Terry and got back into bed. "What time is it?" Harry asked. "Too early." Replied one of the boys from under his duvet. The sky was painted with a light pink and blue. Harry didn't particularly want to fall back into a slumber after his dream. He slipped on a dressing gown and climbed down the stairs into the common room.

"Good Morning."

Harry jumped violently as Erza appeared in front of him.

"G-Good Morning." He mumbled. Erza was still in her pajamas, she sat down in front of the fire that was just beginning to grow. Harry sat opposite her and stifled a yawn.

"You were never a morning person." Erza said with a knowing smile. "I suppose not." Replied Harry, slightly embarassed. "Have a bad dream or something?" She asked. Harry blushed, Erza smirked. "So you did, huh?".

Harry looked at her with an alarmed expression " I did not!" He said hotly, "I was just a bit tired from yesterday thats all."

"Yes Yes, Im sure you are." Erza said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "You dont need to act so macho, seriously." Harry huffed and looked away, trying to focus on the fireplace. "What did you dream abou-" Erza was interupted by a loud rumbling. Harry's eyes darted to the window. "Thunder?" He questioned. He dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head by a very red in the face Erza. "Was it your stomach?" Harry teased. This time it was a sword that flew past his left ear. He decided to stop the jokes. "If your hungry we could go down to the great hall and get some breakfast." Harry offered. Erza nodded, her face still matching her hair. They quickly got dressed and departed ravenclaw tower.

The castle was quiet. As most of the students were asleep they could finally see the whole grand staircase within crowds of people on it. The pair couldnt help but stare as they descended. "Its amazing isnt it?" Harry looked at Erza to see her smiling. "Yeah, it is." He agreed. "To think, if we worked out how the staricases moved like this we could do the same back in fiore." Erza said thoughtfully, causing Harry to snort with laughter. "There's no point, all the fights they get into would blow it apart in minutes." He stopped laughing when Erza hit him over the head. "You hypocrite! your one of the people that always get into fights!" "Okay, Im sorry!" Harry said, massaging his crown. At the bottom of the stairs they turned a corner into the entrance hall, a few students were dotted around talking in groups or standing by themselves. All of them were waiting to be let into the great hall. As soon as the double doors were opened Erza and Harry took seats at the Ravenclaw table. "So, today is the first day in our magical education." Said Erza with a sigh "I hope there's some sword classes." "I doubt that very much." Said Harry, digging into scrambled eggs on toast. "This is a school of magic, not swords." Erza snapped her eyes away from her own breakfast and looked at him in disbelief. Harry couldnt help but smirk as he poured himself orange juice. "That completley ridiculous." She huffed and sliced her toast so visciously the knife almost jammed into the table.

"Good morning!" said a joyous voice from their right, and they both turned to see Hermione Granger smiling at them, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Morning Hermione." Harry greeted and Erza looked confused "Do you know this girl Harry?" He nodded, "I met her on the train." Hermione held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Erza shook it, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "You too." She said a little coldly. They were interupted by a small Professor with a handlebrush mustache handing out timetables. "So our first class is history of magic?" Said Erza as she examine her own timetable. "Yep, with the gryfindors." Repied Harry. They both stood up and started walking away when Harry was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Hermione looking embarassed. "What is it?" Harry asked kindly. "The thing is, I haven't really got anyone to walk to class with, would it be ok to-?" Harry smiled "To walk with us?" Hermione nodded. "Thats fine." Erza looked like she was about to protest but Harry had already started walking away.

The walk to History of Magic was uncomfortably silent. Hermione seemed to embarassed to speak to the pair and Erza looked sour. Harry was looking between them wondering why they were behaving like this. The tense atmosphere was broken when they reached the rest of the Ravenclaws and Gryfindors outside the classroom. "Good Morning." Greeted Lucy as the three joined Lucy, Gray and Natsu. "Morning." Harry replied. He could tell they hadnt slept peacefully either, lucy had bags under her eyes and gray continuously prodded Natsu to stop him dozing off. It was pretty tough on all of them, being so far away from the guild and their friends. "Natsu!" Reprimanded Gray. "Don't fall asleep before we enter class! Moron." Natsu, who had been slumped against the wall, Jerked awake and turned to look at him. "What was that Sir Strips-A-Lot?!" His eyes suddenly full of anger. Gray held his ground. "Flamehead!" Natsu growled agressively. "YOU WANNA GO?!" He yelled, fists blazing. "YOU BET!" Shouted gray, his hands freezing up. Before anyone could stop them they launched themselves at each other, hitting each other in the side of the face and flying backwards. Gray into a wall, and Natsu into a crowd of shrieking Gryfindors. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Natsu slowly got up, wincing as he felt his face and the place where gray had struck him. He hadn't noticed he knocked a Gryfindor over, slightly guilty he offered a hand to pull them up but after taking a glance at their face he pulled away. "Its you!" Natsu exclaimed. Pointing to an annoyed Ronald Weasley, who was pulling himself off the floor. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Shouted the freckled Boy. "You idiots cant even stay still for a second, can you?!" The jolt of anger flared in Harry's stomach. How he would like to bash this guys head into the wall, but he had his restraints. Natsu however, did not hold back as he leered over the boy, fists blazing. "Natsu, stop!" cried Lucy as she tried to break up the argument. Harry thought she had learnt by now that once a fairy tail mage is provoked, they dont just simply stop. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

Natsu fist was gettting closer and closer to Ronalds face-

ZAP

There was a sudden burst of light that illuminated the whole corridor. When it cleared Natsu was laying on the cold floor of the History of Magic corridor, He had just been struck by lightning.

Harry felt immensley guilty, But he had promised Master Makarov that they wouldn't make any trouble at Hogwarts. He simply stood there with his palm outstretched, the fear of the other students seemed to wash over him in the silent hallway. They had just seen an eleven year old summon a huge bolt of lightning from nowhere. Of course they would be shocked. Harry hadn't wanted to do that. Now everyone knew about his magic and rumours were going to spread like wildfire.

"W-What are you?!" Yelled a frightened first year. They were shakily pointing at his face. He reached up to feel scales on his cheek. He supposed they had emerged in his fury about the situation.

"He's a monster!" Shrieked another student. Harry tried to pretend their words weren't hurting him. "MONSTER!" yelled a group of girls. "Monster!" Shouted Roanld Weasley. Harry could hear them all, he was a monster.

...

_As he looked over the burning wreckage of a city that was once standing tall, the words of the villagers rang in his ears._

_"MONSTER!"_

_"MONSTER!"_

_..._

"SHUT UP!"

Harry snapped open his eyes. Lucy, Gray and Erza were standing in front of him. They glared at the crowd of students. "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" Shouted Erza. "What do any of you know about Harry?!" Some of the students looked flabbergasted. Harry felt a sudden surge of gratitude towards Erza. "He revealed himself to save all of your necks!" She gestured to the Electrified Natsu on the floor. "If he hadn't stopped Natsu you were all be piles of ashes! Yet this is how you repay him?!" The students were silent.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see Professor Binns gliding towards them, looking completely and utterly confused. "Nothing Sir." Said Lucy as she and Gray lifted Natsu and carried him away, Harry guessed they were heading to the hospital wing.

"Well... Then everyone into the classroom." Said Mr Binns and without another word the class filed in and sat at their desks. Not one person said a thing during the entire lesson, though Harry was sure people were glancing at him when they thought he wasn't looking. He even caught Hermione watch him with what seemed like admiration. After the bell had rung the class almost ran for the door, leaving Harry to pack his bag at a normal pace.

He saw Erza walk up to him out of the corner of his eye. "Harry.." She said. "I know it was to stop Natsu, but you shouldn't be using your magic." He huffed and turned away. He could almost feel her frown. "Harry. You are the storm dragon slayer, you can't just go around shooting magic everywhere. You might make the castle collapse." Harry didn't want to listen to her words so he started to walk away. "Harry Potter!" Erza said a bit louder. She hesistated for a moment. "Just, Be careful." Thats all Harry heard before he exited the classroom and made his way to the Ravenclaw common room to get some well deserved rest.

Little did Harry know...

He was steadily walking into a trap.


End file.
